ExPoSeD
by milo-n-vaughn
Summary: this is my first ever fic, EVER!! lol im so excited..its s/v, i wrote it on 8/28/02, so its a BIT outdated..R/R if you like ill update more often a sooner!! i already have thru chap 18 written but theyre really short! so review plz!!
1. Authors Note

Hey everyone! This is just an A/n to update you on stuff!

Reviewer thanks—

Thesheeplover- thanks for the 'vote' lol…yeah, I think I am going to do multiple chapters in one posting!

Pamela- thank you for being such a great reviewer!! You've helped me on all three of my stories!

Jenn- thanks for the HTML tip, and for giving me advice! LONG LIVE S/V! lol totally! And it IS creepy about Will's password! Thanks for both reviews!

Twin*muse- yay, Animorphs!! Thanks for your referral to your story…I'm checking it out right now! You both are !AMAZING! writers!

milo and Michael are mine- thanks for the oh-so-snotty review, and I'm not telling if you're right or not.

Mommynozebestmyarse- thanks for the review! I've gotten kind of sick or Post-The Telling stories too…but once in a while, I like to go and read to refresh my memory!!

Belle- you have a cool name! mines so boring! Belle is so pretty! Thanks for the review, and I'll update as soon as…oh well, see below…

Kat- thanks for the review, Ill update ASAP!

ANOTHER A/N

Ok…guess what…I know that ALL of you reading this story are going to KILL me! I have lost my notebook!! I'm so sad right now…it had this fic (ExPoSeD) in it, my other ALIAS fic I've posted (I'm with you) and then another unfinished one, but that's ok about the last one because all I had written was "Sydney walked outside"… so I'm going to have to re-write this WHOLE THING! If I don't find it soon! That's 17 or 18 chapters! Darn, that stinks. AND to top it all off, I hadn't re-read what I wrote since I wrote it, in August!!! ARGH! Lol…but ill have to make due, because all of you are loving this story so much! Well, for all you GG fans, check out my GG fic, together (it's a Java Junkie, with Literati undertones) while you're waiting for me to update!...guess what, Jenn…now I CAN use writers block for an excuse! But I would rather not! :-( times a million!!!! 

~THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! AND ALL WHO READ TOO!~

!LYL A MILLION TIMES TO ALL OF YOU!

(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ *¤* ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )

«´¨`·..¤ §arah ¤..·´¨`»

(¸.·'´ (¸.·'´ *¤* `'· .¸) `'·.¸)


	2. Joey's Pizza? OR Unexpected Footsteps

AUTHOR: Calla Lancaster DATE: May 19th, 2003 TITLE: ExPoSeD DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT A FEW ENDORSED CHECKS FROM BABYSITTING AND A COUPLE OF BOBBYPINS THAT ARE ALL BENT FROM TRYING TO PICK MY DIARY LOCK AFTER LOSING THE KEY.SO IF YOU SUE ME, YOU'RE GETTING THE PINS BECAUSE THE CHECK IS MADE OUT TO ME!! HAHAHAHA EVIL, AREN'T I?? lol.BUT I want Mike vartan as a graduation present..anyone feelin generous??!! lol  
  
A/N NUMBER ONE: Ok so I'm gonna try writing an Alias fic.STOP LAUGHING!! Ok so here goes.. I wrote this sooo long ago. It says 08/28/02 in my notebook... its set around the time of A Broken Heart, if you even remember that, cuz I cant remember it.Syd and Vaughn aren't together, obviously. Ok here we go! BTW see my A/N at the bottom too!  
  
ExPoSeD Chapter One (I can't decide on a title. either Joey's Pizza or Unexpected Footsteps! Popular demand.you all pick! This means you have to review HAHAHA I'm so crafty!)  
  
Syd's POV  
  
Sydney smiled as she woke up to smell coffee and hear Francie on the phone. 'Jeez, I should take mental health days more often!' As Sydney got out of bed and started to walk out of her room and into the kitchen, to get some breakfast, she caught some of Francie's phone conversation. "Hold on, Will, I've got another call. Yeah, ok. I'll tell her. Bye... Hello? NO I'm sorry, but this is the wrong number!" 'Oh, great" Sydney thought. 'Well, at least I got to sleep in.' "Who was that, Francie?" "Oh, another Joey's Pizza caller. We really should think at least changing our number, or about buying a pizza oven!" 'Well, yeah' thought Sydney. 'Then we'd be getting calls for Mark's Drug Store or something!' "Um, Fran? I feel like going for a jog.you know, to...uh...boost my mental health!" "Good Sydney! Lord knows how they've been running you around at the bank! 'You have no idea.' Thought Sydney. On her way out the door, Francie's voice stopped her. "Sydney, Will wants to know if we'll meet him at Café Del Orange tonight for dinner, on him. He says he wants to 'unveil his new Pulitzer Prize winning article' to us before it goes to print." "Ok, but lets go shopping later to get something to wear-we haven't done that in ages!" Francie laughed, "Yeah, o think it's been a week and a half!" "Ok Franc (A/N-e?...pronounced like the country!).Talk to ya later!" "Bye, Sweetie" As Sydney started out jogging for the warehouse, she felt she was being watched. She took every precaution she had learned in SD-6 training and then some. By the time she reached the warehouse, Vaughn had been there for a while. "Where were you, Syd? You're twenty minutes late." "Sorry, Vaughn, I thought I had a tail." "Are you sure you lost them?" "Have a little faith, Vaughn. I've only been doing this since I was nineteen.I know how to lose a tail!" Suddenly, Vaughn heard footsteps. "Syd," he whispered, "come over here." "Ok, maybe I'm not as good as I thought." Syd whispered back as Vaughn grabbed her waist. "Syd, pretend we're making out." And with that, he pulled her into a kiss. Sydney felt the electricity as soon as their lips touched. After Vaughn pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she knew he had too. Vaughn pulled close again and buried his head in her neck. "Syd," he whispered, breath like a feather against her skin, "Someone's here. Just pretend we're meeting here secretly for romanticisms" (A/N-I think I made up that word.anyone wanna check for me??lol) "Romanticisms, Vaughn?" "You know what I mean." "Ok, whatever you say." responded a slightly confused but wholly delighted Sydney. She hated to have to "pretend to "fake". 'Wait, this is getting confusing.' She thought. 'I can't have feelings for my handler. Kendall's going to kill us if he hears about this!' At the same time, Vaughn was also thinking about their predicament. 'Oh, why did our first kiss have to come like this? It's a lie...a cover so SD-6 doesn't kill both of us.But this isn't so bad. Except for the part where Kendall is going to kill us if he hears about us breaking the first rule of CIA protocol.' As Sydney started to kiss him back, he thought, 'Oh, to hell with protocol'  
  
Ch.1 Finis  
  
So how was it?? Was Vaughn too serious and syd to.loose? I guess the word would be.well, this is my VERY FIRST EVER attempt at fan fiction!! You likey? You no likey?? TELL ME! REVIEW LIKE MAD PEOPLE! I used to read fanfics where the authors said to review, that it was like air to them, and I was always like "those overdramatic writers!" but know I see what they mean!! I DESPERATELY want to know what you think!!! Bad? Good? FLAME? I DON'T CARE JUST REVIEW!! Lol.please?? Ill be your best friend!!!! OH and I also need someone to Beta for me! Anyone who wants to, feel free to email me! Or just leave it in a review!!! Thanks again everyone for reading, and ill update ASAP! (Exams are coming up..UGH! but so is graduation so yay! Only 8 more years to go before I graduate from college!...yippee..) 


	3. Running

AUTHOR: Calla Lancaster TITLE: ExPoSeD (Chapter 2- Running) DISCLAIMER: I sooooo wish I owned MV! but I don't.JG DOES THOUGH! I swear, they are gonna get together!! Anywho, I don't own anything.seriously.I only own this essay that I'm writing simultaneously.its due tomorrow, 5 paragraphs, so I'm gonna go work on that!!  
  
'Thank goodness I caught her' thought Will as he drove towards Sydney's house. "Oh, Damn!" he exclaimed when he noticed Syd jogging around the corner in the opposite direction. As he pulled up to the curb in front of Sydney and Francie's house, he decided to follow her and catch up. 'I've gotta tell her this before tonight.' He thought urgently as he sped up. 'At least I didn't dress up. God Syd can run.'  
  
Every time Sydney looked back, Will ducked behind nearby dumpsters and into alleys so she wouldn't notice him. He wanted to know where she was going, and why she was jogging onto the warehouse district, which was a good four and ½ miles from her house.  
  
By the time Sydney reached her destination, Will was so tired he felt he could drop dead. Luckily since it had been lightly raining since he had seen Sydney enter the warehouse, he was cooling off. Finally, after standing in the rain for about 5 minutes, Will decided to quietly follow Sydney in.  
  
A/N- OK I know this is sooo short, but they all will be..im making a poll..should I put all the chapters into one big chapter, or make them 18 (so far) little ones?? You decide!! Wow im being crafty again..you have to REVIEW to VOTE!! Haha! Also, I need a Beta reader!! Any volunteers?? Pretty pretty please with a cherry (or TWO!) on top?? 


	4. Discovered

AUTHOR: Calla Lancaster TITLE: ExPoSeD (Chapter 3- discovered) DISCLAIMER: not mine.I DO own a really cute dog though, but if someone sued me and tried to take him, I would run away to Mexico, and live there happily as a Mexican with a cute little dog.  
  
Syd's POV  
  
As Vaughn pulled her into another kiss, Sydney heard a loud "Ahem.". As she turned around, her mouth dropped open.  
  
A/N- WOW I WIN THE AWARD FOR SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!! Lol but what a great cliffie, right?? Who walked in on them??? Go ahead, guess!!! You'll never get it! 


	5. Chapters 4 through 16

AUTHOR- Sarah 

DISCLAIMER- see chapter one

SUMMARY-see chapter one

A/N- I need a beta!! For the fandoms of Alias, CSI, harry potter (maybe) and The Mummy! If anyone knows ANY of these, email me at sarahb4454@hotmail.com

Chapter 4- Hostilities

POV- VAUGHN

            'Oh. My. God.' Thought Vaughn as he saw who had 'ahem'ed.

"Jack…Umm..Hello."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sydney asked, perplexed, and also a little embarrassed.

"Sydney, Agent Vaughn. I just thought that since _my daughter_ and I are assigned to the mission in Chechnya that I should be aware of the counter mission. I called your office, Vaughn, and you secretary informed me that you were out getting a piece of pizza."

'Oh my God.' Thought Vaughn again. 'What had Jack seen?' 

"Well, sir, Agent Bristow and I, well, we umm…"

Sydney saved him with, "We thought you were one of Sloane's men, and so we pretended we were meeting here in a romantic sense."

That seemed to make Jack even angrier.

"Sydney, may I talk to you for a moment?" Jack fumed. "Privately."

Vaughn took the hint and moved to the outer door of the warehouse. That's when he noticed someone coming towards him.

CHAPTER 5- Sight

POV-Will

            As Will headed into the warehouse to find Syd, he noticed someone standing in the doorway. As he approached, the figure moved back into the warehouse quickly. Will wondered who this was and if he was with Syd.

CHAPTER 6- Daddy's Little Girl

POV- SYDNEY

            "Sydney, what were you thinking?"

"Dad, we thought it was someone from SD-6. There was no time to react!"

"Obviously. Though you two didn't waste any time coming up with a plan."

"Dad, are you implying that we planned this?"

"No, Sydney, I am implying that--"

Suddenly Vaughn burst through the chain link fencing that served as a gate.

"Quick…Someone's coming!" he panted.

CHAPTER 7- Vaughn's _Good Idea_

POV- OMNICIENT

            Quickly, Vaughn proposed an idea. 

"Syd, come here. Jack, hide." He whispered. Soon after, Jack had hidden behind a pile of boxes (where he had a clear view of Sydney and Vaughn), his gun drawn. Sydney and Vaughn went back to kissing. Sydney heard footsteps coming towards them. Vaughn felt Sydney tense up. Then, all of a sudden, Sydney heard an all too familiar voice.

"Syd?"

CHAPTER 8- Shattered

POV- WILL

            As Will silently walked into the warehouse, he kept an eye out for the mysterious figure. As he was walking, he thought he heard shuffling and the faint sound of metal grinding on metal. He decided to follow the sounds and see if Sydney was there. It must have been his reporter instincts. As he approached a chain link gate, he heard some more shuffling. As Will rounded the corner and met the gate, he saw something that shocked him. 

"Syd?"

CHAPTER 9- Miscellaneous

POV- VAUGHN

            'Oh man.' He though has he saw the broken and betrayed look of the face of the man that stood at the gate that separated the room that Sydney, Vaughn and Jack were in from the rest of the warehouse. As Vaughn stood wondering who the man was, he heard Sydney's voice.

"Will?"

CHAPTER 10- Introductions

POV-SYDNEY

            "Syd?"

She would never forget how dejected he sounded at that moment.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

"Sydney…I could ask you the same thing…"

'Oh God.' She thought, 'this isn't good. He called me Sydney. When was the last time he did that?'

"I…ummm…"

"And who is this?" Will demanded. Luckily for Sydney, Vaughn did some quick thinking.

"My name is Micheal Vaughn, and you are…?"

"Will. Will Tippen." Will turned his attentions back to Sydney. "Syd, what are you doing here?"

Sydney and Vaughn exchanged a look.

"Umm…Vau—Michael and I…we umm…we work together…at the bank…." Sydney trailed off. Vaughn, noticing how nervous this man was making Sydney, put his arm protectively around her. 

"Yes. I see. Working. You know, banking never occurred to me to be a contact job."

Sydney heard Vaughn ever so subtly conceal a chuckle.

"And here's another thing- why are you guys meeting here? I mean, a warehouse?" Will seemed to have accepted the fact that he had interrupted them kissing. Albeit fake, they still had been kissing, and jealousy was written all over Will's face. Sydney stepped forward out of Vaughn's arms. 

"Listen, Will. Can we talk tonight?"

"I don't think there is any need to talk Sydney."

"Please, Will. And also, PLEASE don't mention this to Francie. PLEASE!"

CHAPTER 11- Jack's Little Secret

POV- JACK

            Jack could hardly keep from laughing out loud. This guy, Will, thought that Sydney and Vaughn were serious! 

'Oh well' he thought, 'at least my daughter and Vaughn are good actors!"

Jack almost had to laugh at how jealous Sydney's friend looked. At least Jack thought he was a friend. Maybe he thought himself as more. Jack knew his daughter didn't. Even though he hadn't been there for Sydney for most of her childhood, he knew when she was in love. He had seen how she looked at Danny, and she looked at Vaughn with equal if not more longing in her eyes.

CHAPTER 12- So Right

POV- VAUGHN

As Sydney pleaded with her friend, Vaughn tried to use his CIA training to not only cover his own emotions but to read Will's. Vaughn could tell that Will looked hurt, and betreayedm right off the bat. But there was something else. 

'What is it?' Vaughn thought. 'Is he…_jealous_?' 

Vaughn figured that the man had a right to be. After all, He and Syd _had _been kissing, even though it had been fake. Still, having Sydney in his arms had felt so right….

CHAPTER 13- Blame Game OR Will Knows Jack's Secret

POV- WILL

            How dare Sydney sneak out to make out with this guy! The least she could do was tell himself and Francie the she had met someone! Will blamed himself for this. 

'If I had only told Syd how I felt, she never would have gotten involved with this guy.'

Will knew that he had no chance with Sydney after this. He'd seen the look in her eyes. She'd looked at Danny like that too.

CHAPTER 14- Unloved OR Runaway

POV- SYDNEY

            Sydney couldn't believe how jealous Will was acting! She wanted to tell him to stop chasing after her, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't love him, not the way that he loved her. Just as Sydney had mustered up her courage to tell him this, Will turned on his heel and left. Sydney and her handler looked at each other as they heard Will run out of the warehouse.

CHAPTER 15- Unexpected Departure

POV- VAUGHN  
  


            Vaughn watched as Sydney's friend ran out of the building. Vaughn looked at Sydney.

"Well, _that was unexpected."_

Both the agent and her handler turned around to see Jack straightening up from his hiding spot behind a large crate. 

"I have to go after him" Sydney said. "He wont understand."

Vaughn nodded. "Ok. I'll contact you later and give you your counter."

As Vaughn was talking, Jack hurried over to the outer door of the warehouse.

"Sydney, he jogged here, so I'm assuming he left his car at your house. If we hurry, I can drive you and we'll beat him there."

"Ok Dad, thanks. I'll meet you out there in a minute."

AN- K I know BAD ending…!

CHAPTER 16-The Chase is On

POV- VAUGHN

            "Vaughn."

"Sydney…I—"

"No, Vaughn. I have to go. Call me later."

"Syd—"

"Bye Michael."

And with that Sydney left the warehouse. As she got in the car, her father opened his mouth to say something, but Sydney silenced him.

"Dad, not right now. Just drive. We NEED to get home before Will does. I need to explain all of this to him. If he gets home before us he'll leave and then I'll never get the chance to set things straight."

"Alright Sydney, but you realize that you'll have to make up a valid excuse. There is no way that you can tell Will about SD-6 and your double agent status!"

"Ok Dad, I know. I'll stick with Vaughn and I work together at the bank, and the company discourages relationships between employees."

"That sounds good Sydney."

And with that, their conversation ended. Neither father nor daughter spoke for the rest of the short ride back to Sydney's house.


	6. Chapters 17 through 18

AUTHOR- Sarah 

CHAPTERS - 17-18 

DISCLAIMER- SEE CHAPITRE UNE 

CHAPTER 17- Realization 

POV- VAUGHN 

Vaughn sat down in one of the few hard molded plastic chairs after Sydney left. He hadn't planned on his day being like this. As he thought back on the strangeness of the day it began to dawn on him... he was in love with Sydney Bristow. Well, yeah, he had felt attracted to her, for a while now if he was being honest, but love? What about Alice? 

'Oh yeah.' Thought Vaughn. 

'Alice. I thought I loved Alice. But she cant even hold a candle to Syd.' 

Then Vaughn realized that maybe he was a bit biased, but even Weiss had admitted that Sydney Bristow was very beautiful. 

'Ok.' He thought to himself. 

"Now I know"

'How, if I do, do I tell her?' 

CHAPTER 18- 

POV- JACK..also kinda Syd

On the ride back to Sydney's house, Jack didn't want to say anything, knowing full well that his daughter was trying to think up a way to tell her friend what had happened. He started to ask what she planned to say, when Syd stopped him. 

"Dad, not now! We NEED to get home before Will does. I have to explain all of this to him. If he gets there before us, he'll leave and the ill never get the chance to set things right." 

Jack decided to comfort her. 

He frowned after his words, though. 

'The CIA does discourage relationships between it's employees.' Thought Jack, He turned on the radio to end the pregnant silence that followed their short conversation. He pulled onto the highway, which would get them back to Sydney's much quicker than the back roads Will was running on. As they merged onto the freeway, Jack suddenly realized that it was 5:30-rush hour. At this rate, Jack realized that Sydney would miss Will, and she'd miss her chance to set the record straight. Sydney also knew that if Will left before she got a chance to talk to him, she would never get that chance back. 

"DAD!" Sydney yelled as a large black van swerved in front of them.

"Hold on, Sydney." 

"SCREEEEEEECHHH!!!" 

well this is as far as I have written, and im gonna try and write a lot before school starts, because im starting high school, and idk what my time will be like!! Thanks a million million to my beta PAMELA you are an angel! Lol love ya all, and REVIEW cos otherwise I wont know what this story is like to others!! So hit the lil purple button, and if you do, I will love you forever!! 

-:-Sarah-:-


End file.
